modnationracersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Game Trooper
Welcome Hi, welcome to Modnation Racers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Modnation Racers Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:15, 2010 April 26 Categorizing Hey, I just noticed that you've added a couple articles without categorizing them. If you can please add categories to the articles, it would be greatly appreciated and help make this Wiki better. - Wagnike2 19:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ratchet And C lank You have to pre-order the game from Amazon.com in order to get the Ratchet and Clank mods. - Wagnike2 17:01, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :* I haven't actually pre-ordered, but I would probably guess that when they ship it to you. They will include a code with it that will allow you to download it. - Wagnike2 17:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey i am your new Admin and was wondering if you have the game yet? [[User:Gman111|'Gman']][[User talk:Gman111|'111']] 20:22, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ugh... So, you have? Which ones? Alpha Racer 13:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I now have 140k Drift on DP. Where are Nato's explosives? Alpha RacerRacing Past Espresso!'' 19:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC)'' Hey! So about the siggy.. Just copy mine and look at it. Also, we need new recruits! Ask around on the wikis you are on and tell them to come edit here! (if they have MNR, of course. ;P) Alpha Racer Shield against all weapons, unless you like the pain…'' 15:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC)'' '' '' Good Job, Gamey! Mind if I call you that? Alpha Racer Shield against all weapons, unless you like the pain…'' 13:22, July 28, 2010 (UTC) '' GT just doesn't fit you. You are more of a Troopy! (:p) Alpha Racer Shield against all weapons, unless you like the pain…'' 21:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC)'' BTW, join Project:Mods, located in the sidebar! We kneeeeed new members. And by we, I mean me. Alpha Racer Shield against all weapons, unless you like the pain…'' 21:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC)'' I just asked Wagnike if we could be B'Crats. Alpha RacerHOLY COW YER IN THE LEAD! *moo*'' 22:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)'' No problem. Listen, if you can do DLC news, and I can do wiki news, then we could be a perpetual machine! (:p) Anyways, join Project:Mods! AlphaThat is covered in sprinkles. WE KNOW WHAT IT IS! '' 15:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Leave a message on the disscussion page. AlphaThat is covered in sprinkles. WE KNOW WHAT IT IS! 15:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Funny thing is, I don't go online for MNR, or many other games besides LittleBigPlanet. I'm Sackstuffing. AlphaThat is covered in sprinkles. WE KNOW WHAT IT IS! '' 18:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Question about Computer Uploads Hey, GT, I have a question for ya. I took pictures of ModNation Racers, and, well, I don't know how to get them onto the computer. Can you please tell me how to get them onto a computer so I can upload them here? Thanks. Zorku "And in other news, Gary just graduated from Pull-ups to big boy pants." Re: Deleting Yes, I can help you with it. You can either give me a link to the article you want deleted, or on the page, there should be the button for "edit this page, and if you click on the tab on that button you should see the delete this page option." - Wagnike2 15:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* It's definitely possible. What page is it? I can do it for you, no problem. - Wagnike2 15:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Follow the instructions on this page. It should help. here. - Wagnike2 15:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :* Anytime. - Wagnike2 15:53, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! How about you send me a friend request to the address of Sackstuffing? Happyface, I got the restrictions off, and I can race! AlphaWhy don’t you ask the Hungarian Navy!? HAHAHA! '' 00:28, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your suggestion Oh, yeah. Of course. That would probably be only fair :) AlphaWhy don’t you ask the Hungarian Navy!? HAHAHA! '' 21:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine man, just busy beyond belief. AlphaWhy don’t you ask the Hungarian Navy!? HAHAHA! '' 19:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, saw your picture of you in-game, and I gotta say, nice kart. :3 That is all. Zorku"And in other news, Gary just graduated form Pull-ups to big boy pants." It's Not Trolling Hi there. I saw your message, and it's not trolling. I'm serious. I can't find them on the store so I put that statement. And yes I've looked everywhere on the store and could not find them. Ratchet941 (talk) 04:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC)Ratchet941 Ok. Thanks. :) Ratchet941 (talk) 04:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC)Ratchet941 Have made logo and background for site Hi GT. I'm HelloTyler, better known as Exo Man. I have created a logo and background for this site, and was wondering if you could upload it for me (If you like them)? Here they are below. You will have to download the pictures, then go to this link to upload them. Wiki_logo.png|Logo Wiki-background_.png|Background I Finally Found Them Well one day I took a long good look at the MNR store while I was bored, and I found the Nathan Drake and Kratos mods there. Every other time I looked I kind of skimmed through it, so I must've not have noticed them, but I still cannot find them on the PS Store nor the Premium Mods and Premium Karts sections of the Select a Mod/Select a Kart menus, the places I usually look. Sorry about that. I also added Sackboy back to the page because I accidentally deleted him from it and I looked it up, and he was only avalible by pre-ordering (or if you wanted to cheat, by game-sharing). Again, I'm sorry about that. I should've looked harder. Ratchet941 (talk) 01:56, January 9, 2014 (UTC)Ratchet941 Welcome back! Hello, Game Trooper. I adopted this wiki and now have administrator privileges on this wiki. I have been improving the wiki and I'm in need of editors for this wiki. If we work together, we may be able to revive this wiki. Let me know what you think on my talk page. Tag365 (talk) 17:41, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. Just wanted to thank you for coming back. Tag365 (talk) 15:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC)